My best Friend
by LikeOneDream
Summary: Él era todo lo que una mujer podría desear, todo… pero, ¿sería yo lo que el deseaba?... ..."Sabia que esto hace tiempo se me fue de las manos... pero el no me obligo a amarlo tanto, tampoco a estar embarazada, eso yo lo quise"...


Los personajes no me pertenecen :B

* * *

_..."Sabia que esto hace tiempo se me fue de las manos... pero el no me obligo a amarlo tanto, tampoco a estar embarazada, eso yo lo quise"..._

_._

**M**i mejor amigo.

.

Otra noche igual junto a él, aunque a veces me molestaba que se preocupara tanto por mi… aunque yo tengo muy claro el por qué, es obvio, pero fue mi idea… al parecer no entienden por lo que estoy pasando ahora, ¿no?, bueno mejor les cuento…

.

.

*Flashback*

_Era un día muy gris para mi, ya que mi futuro esposo murió en un accidente, aunque yo no lo amaba, ni siquiera me gustaba, pero era un hombre que todas las mujeres querrían, él tampoco me quería se la pasaba con otras mujeres, el solo me quería para aparentar y yo solo que yo quería tener un hijo con el, tener una familia con la que soñaba, por falsa que fuera, Yo ya no tenia ganas de nada._

_-Amiga… es mejor que te calmes, él se lo busco por emborracharse- dijo mi mejor amigo, haciéndome cariño en la espald. toda la familia de mi ex futuro esposo estaba en el lado contrario a mi, ya que nunca les guste como novia._

_-¡Mira tonta lo que hiciste!- dijo la rubia hermana de este._

_-¡Mira a mi hermano allí! En ese ataúd!_

_-¡Eres una estúpida todo fue tu culpa!- dijo una de las hermanas._

_-¡Ya no le hables así! ¡Tu misma sabias que el tenia una mujer para cada día del mes!- dijo mi amigo. Las caras de todas las personas allí lucían sorprendidas._

_-Vámonos mejor, yo ni siquiera se por qué estamos aquí!- dije caminando hacia el auto de Edward, el me siguió, me abrió la puerta, me subí y el la cerró, después de unos segundos salíamos del cementerio._

_-¿Me puedes ir dejar a mi casa?- pregunté, apoyada en la ventana y mirando lo verde de afuera._

_-No, Amor entiende tú ¡estás mal! Y yo no pienso dejarte sola, además no tengo idea de por que estas así, si se nota que nunca te gusto el. – su cara de confusión me lo decía todo… hoy no iba a llegar a mi casa…_

_-No entenderías- susurré._

_-Amor crees que con años de vernos siempre no es suficiente para conocerse?- dijo casi con burla._

_-Si estuviera tu novia no me dirías amor, ¿Que te dio por decirme así?- dije riendo._

_-Cuando lleguemos te digo- dijo serio. Pronto llegamos a su departamento, subimos, el abrió la puerta._

_-¿Y tu novia?- dije con miedo, ya que no me gustaba nada la actitud de ella._

_-¡No vive aquí!, ni siquiera tiene llaves… además acuérdate que esta en Brasil.-dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora que hacían que mis bragas molestaran… ¡Él es mi amigo!- pasa Bella…_

_-Si, si…ya…voy-dije sin dejar de mirarlo. El me miro extrañado, me senté en el sofá y lo primero que hice fue sacarme los tacones, mientras lo miraba, él se quitó la corbata, y desabotono algunos botones de su camisa, y yo me puse a pensar…_

_-Bella?...Isabella!-dijo riendo extrañado._

_-Ah?... Me hablaste?- dije buscándolo con la mirada._

_-¿Qué si te hable? Como más de media hora amor…_

_Él estaba detrás de mí, paso sus brazos por mis caderas a pegándome a él... _

_Mi respiración se hizo pesada con solo su toque… me sentía tan confundida._

_Estuvimos así nos segundos, pero yo me separé y me senté al lado de él._

_-Voy por un vaso de whisky, ¿quieres?- dijo mirándome brevemente._

_-Em… Bueno …_

_-Gracias-dije después de que se volviera a sentar junto a mi- ¿me quieres decir por que me llamaste amor y dos veces?- él bebió de su segundo vaso, yo también tenia mi segundo en una mesita al lado y dijo._

_-Porque… te quiero mucho, mucho-dijo pasando un brazo por mi cintura, apegándome a él, en un abrazo de costado._

_-Aja… solo por eso?. En momentos como este mi mente le jugaba malas pasadas a mi corazón…_

_-Por que eres mi amiga de la infancia, por que eres como una herm… eres mi vida Isabella, si te pasa algo yo me muero- dijo antes de besar mi frente, le quite su tercer vaso de whisky, dejándolo en la mesilla.-y tu… ¿me quieres?_

_-Yo… haber…- por hacerme la pensante… y eso que yo no tenia nada, absolutamente nada que pensar contra eso… yo lo amaba, por eso su expresión cambió a una de cierta… ¿tristeza?- ¡claro que sí! – una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintaba en su rostro- por que siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando necesite a alguien, y sigues estándolo, por que somos como hermanos… - su expresión había sufrido un quiebre, que el trato de ocultar, pero yo lo conocía muy bien- por que te quiero demasiado, demasiado!, por que si te pasa algo, a mi también me pasa Eddy!, por que cuando estuviste enfermito yo te cuide siempre, por que fuiste mi primer beso… mm… te quiero - No tienes idea de cuanto... pero es mejor que no lo sepas... _

_Me apoye en su hombro, y el apoyo su cabeza en la mía, a los segundos nos acomodamos un poco, los dos mirándonos de frente, me abrazo de nuevo, yo le respondí el abrazo, el cerro los ojos, yo no, y busco mis labios, como cuando teníamos 5 años, trate de separarme pero solo logre que me apegara mas a él, con su lengua hizo un juego casi excitante si no hubiera sido por eso hubiera creído otra cosa. Aun conservaba ese aro que se puso a los 16 años, el beso se me hizo corto, yo no le respondí, solo me quede congelada, estaba realmente confundida, no quería que viera lo afectada que me encontraba por eso baje mi cabeza, y lo abrase, dejando que no me viera, era obvio que hacia esto por todo lo bebido que estaba... El trato de separar mi cuerpo del suyo y yo solo lo abrase mas._

_-Oye?... Estas llorando?-dijo abrazándome después de notar que yo temblaba un poco. _

_-N...no, ¿por qué haces esto?.- dije casi inaudible, estaba tan emocional. Él no me escucho…_

_-¿Por qué estas llorando?, dijo introduciéndose, bajo mi blazer, para luego meterse bajo mi blusa, y acariciar mi espalda. Así yo no podía mentir._

_-Po…por que…esta…esta bien yo no lo quería, so...solo quería, te…tener un hijo mió solamente mió…-dije con una lagrima en mi mejilla._

_-Pero Bella! para eso no tenias por que haber aceptado casarte con él…_

_-Pe..pero el esta muerto Ed… ya no me puedo casar… ni si quiera puedo tener hijos!- dije rompiendo en llanto, nos separamos, y el nuevamente me abrazo._

_-Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar amor, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así, tu sabes que eres todo para mi, todo lo que yo tengo mi amor.-después de un rato - que bueno que ya te calmaste un poco - el aun me tenia abrazada, yo estaba recostada un en su pecho, él se acomodó, sentí su aliento en mi cuello, temblé de anticipación, para luego sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Hizo un apasionante camino desde mi cuello hacia mi boca con sus labios y luego me besó… con cada milésima de segundo se subía la intensidad, cuando ya era algo casi salvaje, y no me podía despegar de él, mi capacidad de razonar se vio disminuida y mi voluntad se había ido por la puerta, me entregue por completo a él, aceptaría cualquier cosa que el quisiera…_

* * *

_._

_**review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review**_

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia... al review :B **


End file.
